Long time loving
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (human in modern world version) Peaches Birthday has come but her mind is set on Ethen will a gift from her best friend make her realise where and who her heart lies. (peaches/Louis)


Long-time Loving

(Please enjoy, decided to do a human version of Peaches and Louis)

On the beaches of California, the crowd gathered for the event of the season, surfing… the champion of the event was always Ethen, the woman drooled over him as they saw him as perfect, yeah right… perfect my ass, nobody is perfect… if you think you are then think again.

Louis and Peaches were sat on the bench watching Ethen on the board shredding the waves, Peaches sighed dreamily while Louis who was always nervous about the little things and clumsy as hell looked on at the sight with less interest, his eyes kept switching to Peaches whose hair caught the sunlight perfectly… she was his angel.

"Isn't he wonderful" she sighed dreamily as she watched ahead.

"He's full of himself" Louis replied and Peaches smirked to her childhood friend.

"No he's not" she defended.

Louis and Peaches watched as Ethen walked out of the water with his surfboard under his arm, his long golden hair flowing down to his shoulders.

Louis shook his head and covered his eyes "He thinks he's in a dream sequence" he muttered.

"Hmm" Peaches hummed as her eyes remained locked on her crush, Louis looked to his childhood friend who he had loved for a long time since they were kids, it started as a crush before building to full on love, his heart broke each time she either called him her best friend or she talk endlessly about Ethen, somehow she blinded herself to his pain.

Manny and Ellie were busy preparing their home while Peaches uncles were coming into town for her birthday: her uncle Diego and his wife Shira had been married for 2 years and had a baby coming soon, her uncles Crash and Eddie: Ellie's brothers had their own prank and magic shop which had taken off well, Her uncle Sid was the same idiot they all knew and loved, he was bringing his crazy bat of a grandmother to the party.

"Come on, you're father wants you to get back to help with the store" Louis reminded Peaches and she sighed "Fine let's go" and soon they were walking back, Peaches stopped outside the jeweller's when she spotted it, it was a silver heart locket with and engraving of a heart and cupids arrow, Louis smiled softly as he watched her stare at the necklace before they headed away back to her family's store.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Louis asked hopefully.

"Of course we are, we've been going up their every birthday" Peaches brushed her hair back behind her ears.

"Great" Louis replied happily and Peaches giggled to herself.

Ethen arrived at the store not long after Peaches and Louise arrived, Louis had left as to get his birthday surprise ready for her.

"What up Peaches?" Ethen greeted.

"E-E-E-E-Ethen" Peaches stuttered nervously as she looked to her crush.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday" he smiled "And I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me after your party" Peaches world slowed down around her as she realised her crush was asking her… her dream was coming true, she forgot about the plans she made with Louis in that second and nodded her head "Sure" she squeaked.

Ethen gave a smile before bidding his byes to her and her family, Manny looked to his daughter, he had not much liked Ethen… he was very protective of his daughter "Uh Peaches… don't you already have plans with Louis after the party?" he asked, Peaches looked wide eyed and smiled "oh Louis won't mind" she reasoned… Manny and Ellie were not so sure.

When Louis heard from her about the change he gave a sad smile "But we've always gone up there on our birthdays" He remind her and she smiled "I know but this is Ethen, he asked me out after all these years" she replied hoping it would make Louis realise how important this was too her.

"I guess we can have one birthday from our tradition" he replied sadly and turned away from her slowly walking away.

"See you later at the party" she called and he replied with a mere whisper "Yeah maybe" which went unheard of by her as she watched him walk away.

A few minutes before the party Ellie opened the door to reveal Louis standing before her, holding a small wrapped box in his hand "Hey Ellie, I just wanted to drop off this present for Peaches" he handed it to her.

"Oh you're not coming to the Party?" she asked confused.

"No… I got some course work left on my computer to finish" he replied with a shrug.

Ellie could see the pain in his eyes and nodded her head "I'll tell Peaches you dropped this off for her, can I give her a message for you?" she asked and he shook his head 'no' as he walked away, Peaches was not going to be a part of it but he was not going to break tradition.

The Party:

The party was in full swing, Ellie, Manny and her uncles and Shira gave her lovely presents, Ethen on the other hand flirted with other woman all night which pissed Manny, Ellie off and her uncles off, Peaches on the other felt confused… Louis was nowhere to be seen, she began to search the crowd slowly but she could not find him.

"Mom, Dad… have you seen Louis?" she asked.

Ellie pulled the package out and smiled "He dropped by saying he couldn't make it but he dropped this off for you" Ellie replied.

"opened the gift with enthusiasm and gasped at what was inside, bringing her hand to her mouth, her eyes watered, inside was the same heart shaped necklace that was in the jewellers that she had her eyes on.

"That is some gift" Manny looked to Ellie shocked and she gave him a knowing smile.

There was a message on the card inside reading:

_To Peaches:_

_I hope you like the gift I got you, in some way I hope it helps you understand how deep my feelings for you go, we've been best friends since we were children but now we're older and I cannot hide anymore, I know you probably don't feel the same about me and it does not matter… I got you this Necklace as a sign that you are and always will be the holder of my heart._

_Love now and always_

_Louis_

Tears slid their way down her cheeks as she read the note silently, her heart pounded against her ribcage Whispering "What have I done?" she hugged her parents before grabbing her coat and heading out, Louis lived a few houses down from her which was lucky.

"Oh hey dear happy birthday" Louis's mother smiled greeting her son's best friend.

"Hey uh is Louis in?" she asked.

"Uh no he said he was keeping to tradition whatever that means" his mother replied and Peaches smiled bidding goodbye to his mother and headed off, Louis was sitting on the hilltop overlooking the beautiful lights of Los Angeles.

Peaches arrived a few minutes later when she spotted him sitting with his back to her, she pulled the necklace out and put it on, tingling ran through her body as she smiled… her heart pounded in her chest as she took those steps forwards.

"Hey Louis" she greeted with a smile as he turned to face her nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Hey Peaches, what are you doing?" he asked confused by her arrival.

"We have a tradition… remember" she smiled placing a palm against his cheek gently.

"But what about Ethen?" he asked and she giggled "Full of questions" she whispered and grinned when his eyes locked onto the necklace she was wearing "Ethen is a jerk" she replied to his question, "and I realised that my heart belonged to someone else" she saw his eyes lower in sadness and she presses her lips to his before whispering softly "You"

"R-R-R-Really?" he asked full of hope.

"Yes" she smiled back before he pulled her into a gentle kiss, their kiss was gentle and tender and loving before he pulled back "I love you Peaches"

Hey eyes watered as she felt his love for her through his eyes and she replied "I love you too Louis"

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to realise" she whispered as he brushed her tears away.

"Don't be" he whispered "It was worth the wait, besides it's been a long-time loving for me"

They stayed on the hill till sunrise where they held each over tight.

And they lived happily ever after.

(Hope you enjoyed… please review)


End file.
